Porque él no lo merecía
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: -Te falta odio, eres igual a mi hermano menor- -Te he derrotado, Itachi- -Tu arte es mejor que el mío, Deidara, se mi maestro!- -Tobi es un buen chico y le ha quitado "eso" a su sempai!-


¡Estoy aqui de nuevo! XP Esta vez he querido escribir un fic de mi segundo Akatsuki favorito: DEIDARA SEMPAI :D. por que es guay, impresionante, genial, divertido, y desde que Masashi Kishimoto lo mato u.ú, creo que no hay ni un solo personaje bueno en la serie T.T así que aquí tienen. Muchas gracias por leer.

NOTA: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto; sino reitero... ¡Sasori, Deidara e Itachi jamás habrían muerto! o Y Tobi seguiría siendo el mismo buen chico ¬¬

* * *

><p><strong>PORQUE ÉL NO LO MERECÍA.<strong>

El viento corría escabulléndose entre el rubio cabello de Deidara, lo movía de un lado a otro sin que a este le importara en lo más mínimo. Él miraba hacia el frente, con los ojos llameando por la emoción.

Sonrió ante su proeza, y es que no se trataba de cualquier logro.

Suspiro y relajo los hombros sin borrar la mueca de alegría que emanaba desde dentro de su ser, porque esto, esto era aun mejor que cualquiera de sus explosiones: era un sueño hecho realidad.

Pongamos más atención al lugar donde se halla el rubio, y hagamos destacar que el verde pasto era largo y llegaba hasta los tobillos del oriundo de la roca, en varios lugares se podía apreciar que el pasto estaba medio chamuscado a causa de los jutsus que los dos contrincantes habían realizado. Desperdigadas por el suelo, había también armas ninja. Deidara también presentaba algunos rasguños y su peinado estaba desarreglado, su bata de Akatsuki abierta y cubierta de polvo e incluso series de manchas de sangre.

Frente a él se alzo la figura de su contrincante, los ojos negros de quien poseyera el sharingan llameaban de furia. Itachi respiraba con dificultad y se agarraba su lastimado brazo derecho, tenía varios rasguños en la cara y su cabello yacía suelto y enmarañado.

Deidara volvió a sonreír eficazmente, reluciendo su brillante sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Rápidamente, y con un movimiento ágil, coloco su mano derecha en la bolsa con arcilla y moldeo una araña con esta. Lanzo al insecto hacia el peli negro, que igual de rápido había activado el sharingan.

Itachi tomo aire y puso su mano delante de la boca, y luego grito:

-¡Katon, Gokakyo No Jutsu!-

De su boca comenzaron a salir llamas dirigidas hacia el rubio y se fueron transformando en una enorme bola de fuego. Deidara lanzo una maldición y como pudo se arrojo hacia la derecha, esperando que Itachi no adivinara su siguiente movimiento.

-¡No perderé de nuevo, Itachi, hum!- grito mientras corría hacia el peli negro preparando su arcilla.

-Eres demasiado predecible, Deidara- contesto el Uchiha con un semblante inexpresivo y preparándose para lanzar una patada contra el oji azul.

Deidara se lanzo directamente hacia Itachi, que ya lanzaba su ataque y con una habilidad sorprendente (luego de recibir una fuerte patada en el mentón) sostuvo la pierna del Uchiha entre sus brazos, impidiendo que se pudiera alejar de él.

Itachi miro exasperado a Deidara y activo su mangekyo sharingan, queriendo mirar directamente al rubio, que bajo la mirada para no caer en la técnica.

-¡No creo que predijeras esto, hum!- grito un Deidara detrás del peli negro, lanzando un kunai hacia Itachi, que gracias a sus rápidos reflejos logro esquivar el atentado, sujetando el kunai con su mano izquierda y contra atacando con el mismo al rubio de su espalda. El kunai le dio de lleno en el pecho y el oji azul se desplomo. Itachi se creía victorioso cuando noto como este Deidara se volvía blanco como… ¡Un clon de arcilla! Se giro violentamente hacía el rubio de enfrente y tomo su cabello con las manos y lo atrajo hacia su ya otra preparada rodilla para golpearle en el rostro. Lo golpeo dos veces antes de que notara que Deidara aflojaba la presión sobre su pierna.

-Nunca podrás vencerme- le dijo a su compañero mientras luego de otro puñetazo en la cara lograba zafar su pierna –Te falta odio, eres igual a mi hermano menor-

Deidara hizo un nuevo movimiento y abrazo al Uchiha asiéndole fuertemente de nuevo.

-Pues todo va de acuerdo a mi plan, hum- dijo un nuevo Deidara que venía desde arriba. Itachi, por primera vez muestra sorpresa en sus ojos mientras el aludido suelta de nuevo una araña de arcilla y la deja caer sobre el Uchiha y el clon Deidara, arroja a este con otra patada lejos de él y se prepara para irse de ahí, cuando lo logra, el clon del rubio se arroja de nuevo a él -¡KATSU!- El Deidara abrazado al Uchiha brilla intensamente mientras se va inflando.

"_El brillante sonido de la explosión, hum"._ Pensó el rubio, música para sus oídos, y a pesar de que esta explosión no estaba diseñada para matar, estaba diseñada para **ganar. **Pero incluso Deidara sabía que eso era algo que no se podía celebrar demasiado pronto.

El humo se expandió unos segundos, y gracias al fuerte viento, no tardo en disiparse rápidamente. ¡Era mejor que muchas de sus obras de arte! Un fuerte calor invadió su ser mientras veía en el suelo a un inconsciente Uchiha, al mismísimo Uchiha Itachi derrotado. ¡Derrotado por él y por su arte!

-¿A quién le falta odio ahora, Itachi? Hum- pregunto el rubio sin esperar respuesta por parte de su oponente. Sonrió triunfante y sus bocas emitieron sonidos de victoria y celebraciones. Agotado se sentó en el pasto respirando entrecortadamente, rompió a reír estruendosamente. Casi como un maniaco. Pero a él no le importaba, había vencido a Itachi y eso es lo único que le venía en mente.

-Ojala y Sasori no danna estuviera aquí, hum- comento para sí mismo después de unos segundos de carcajadas y un fuerte dolor de panza.

-¿Deidara?- llamo una voz conocida para el oriundo de la roca

-¡Maestro Sasori!- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y miraba al pelirrojo a sus ojos cafés.

El aludido observaba con sorpresa a su alumno y al inconsciente Uchiha y su sorpresa no cabía en más

-¿Qué hiciste, mocoso?- pregunto Sasori sin dejar de mirar con ojos muy abiertos al Uchiha

-Logre vencerle, hum- rio triunfante -¿Qué le parece Danna?-

El pelirrojo se acerco lentamente al rubio y frente a la mirada atónita de Deidara, se arrodillo, mirándolo como si se tratara de la última gota de agua en el desierto.

-Eres impresionante, Deidara- dijo, ahora con cierta pose de derrotado, combinado con cierta vergüenza –Mi arte no compite contra el tuyo. Tu arte es el mejor. ¡Por favor, Deidara, conviértete en mi maestro!-

Deidara se quedo un segundo callado con los ojos abiertos como platos, tratando de asimilar lo dicho por Sasori. Boquiabierto trato de hablar y lo que le salió fue un extraño sonido. Luego sonrió, (estaba tan contento de todas las cosas que pasaban ese día), y poniendo su puño en alto mientras una luz salida de no sé donde lo iluminaba grito: ¡Por supuesto que seré su maestro! ¡Me alegra que por fin haya aceptado que mi arte es mejor, Sasori no danna! Hum-

El rostro del oji café se ilumino, y parecía que quería agradecerle infinitamente el haber aceptado; cuando de repente sus facciones cambiaron a las de cuando lo mira como a un escuincle idiota –como solía decirle cuando era así- y le respondió:

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, mocoso?- la figura de Sasori pareció crecer hasta dejar a Deidara como un duende o un insecto. Los ojos cafés de Sasori llameaban por la furia y tenía su puño cerrado, como quien se desespera con un perro y se prepara para regañarlo, o golpearlo, cuyo caso siempre era el de Deidara -¡Yo no he aceptado nada de que tu tonto e infantil arte sea mejor que el mío! ¡Eh, despierta idiota!-

Y fue entonces cuando Deidara abrió los ojos y se encontró con Sasori mirándolo ferozmente. El pelirrojo estaba en cuclillas frente a su alumno. Detrás de su maestro el cielo azul se había teñido de tonos naranjas y rojizos. Una fuerte punzada le dio en la cabeza al rubio, que se incorporo rápidamente (por poco golpeando a Sasori en el acto) se llevo su mano a la frente y se la sobo. Sintió un enorme chichón.

-¿Qué ha pasado, hum?- pregunto tratando de ponerse en pie, intento que fracaso y mejor espero unos minutos más

-Hmph. Esto es lo que me gano por asegurarme de que no estás muerto, mocoso- dijo el marionetista con el ceño fruncido- De menos unas gracias por quedarme. No como los otros-

-Gracias…aunque, no entiendo de que habla- comento Deidara de nuevo tratando de levantarse. Un segundo mareo se lo impidió así como un terrible dolor en el estomago.

-¿No recuerdas nada, Deidara?- pregunto el pelirrojo, el oriundo de la roca negó con la cabeza, mirando a Sasori esperando una respuesta, el pelirrojo se mordió el labio inferior, casi como queriéndose aguantar una carcajada, algo que inmediatamente extraño a Deidara, pues conocía al ninja de Suna y nunca lo había visto tragarse una risa como la que se reflejaba en su rostro contorsionado.

Sinceramente, Deidara esperaba que Sasori le dijera algo como: "Volviste caer en el genjutsu de Itachi, mocoso idiota" o quizá algo un poco más ridículo como "Antes de que pudieras hacer algo, Itachi te golpeo en la cabeza, es por eso que tienes el chichón. Esta vez Itachi no se molesto en gastar sus ojos contigo". Pero las palabras que salieron de la boca de Sasori fueron muy distintas, inesperadas para Deidara, que se preparaba para casi cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle ahora su maestro.

-Te caíste con una piedra cuando corrías hacia Itachi. Te golpeaste la cabeza y te desmayaste- contesto, luego lanzo una carcajada que ni en sueños Deidara le hubiera imaginado hacer. Se estremeció de vergüenza y se sonrojo. No había visto venir eso.

-Ah…Vaya, hum- respondió con un hilo de voz

-Mocoso idiota- replicó el pelirrojo. Al menos había acertado en el apodo, pensó el rubio. Se quedo otros segundos ahí tirado mirando el pasto y sintiéndose algo más bajo que el insecto más bajo de los que se escondían en la tierra.

-No me acuerdo de nada de eso hum-

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Anda, párate! He estado esperando 3 horas y ya me canse- dijo el Akasuna poniéndose de pie y usando sus hilos de chacra para poner de pie a Deidara sin tacto alguno, pues lo hizo con violencia.

-¡Auch!, Con cuidado Sasori no danna- reprocho el rubio tratando de mantener por si solo el equilibrio

-¿Cómo que con cuidado?- pregunto el marionetista con el ceño fruncido -¡Anda, vámonos!- dijo comenzando a caminar y dándole la espalda a Deidara

_Así que solo fue un sueño._ Pensó Deidara -¡Maldito…!-

El pelirrojo se detuvo en seco, Deidara choco levemente con él. Sasori giro su mirada (o cabría decir que más bien giro toda su cabeza) para mirar al rubio.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- pregunto mientras el resto de su cuerpo se acomodaba a la cabeza, y con una venita en la frente

-¿Eh?... ¡Ah, no! ¡Yo no le decía nada a usted Sasori no danna!- respondió moviendo frenéticamente las manos, con sus bocas emitiendo sonidos de miedo.

-Con que sí, mocoso- dijo el Akasuna mientras de un pergamino sacaba a Sandaime Kazekage. Deidara comenzó a sudar frío. Los ojos de Sasori le decían todo. Quizá no fuera a sobrevivir a lo que le hiciera.

_¡No, ni siquiera me he enamorado!... ¡Y moriré virgen!_ Pensó súbitamente el rubio mientras tragaba saliva sin dejar de mirar los llameantes ojos de Sasori, llenos de ira. Pudo ver su vida pasar entonces frente a sus ojos: Un Deidara naciendo en los brazos de una bella mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Un Deidara explotando un pastel de cumpleaños. Uno graduándose de la academia ninja de la roca, otro causando su _primera obra de arte_, uno traído a la fuerza por unos de los Akatsuki, uno tirándole los cabellos a Hiruko en su primera misión…en fin, toda su vida. Y de lo único que se arrepentía es de…ser virgen.

-Di tus últimas palabras, Deidara- dijo Sasori

-H…hum- pronuncio el rubio.

* * *

><p>Y ahora se hallaba vestido con un tutú rosa, de puntillas y bailando contra su propia voluntad en un escenario de ballet. Los miembros de Akatsuki lo miraban y se reían (en el caso de Kisame, Zetsu e Hidan), otros lo grababan con intenciones de vender el video y ganar mucho dinero (sí, estoy hablando de Kakuzu), allá atrás estaba Tobi aplaudiendo, y a su lado estaba Itachi mirándolo sin interés con los brazos cruzados, pero la escena le había arrebatado al Uchiha una sonrisa burlona. En primera fila se encontraba Sasori, sonriendo maléficamente…o no, tenía una sonrisa angelical pero burlona (parecía maléfica porque Sasori casi nunca sonreía frente a nadie), de sus dedos salían los hilos de chacra con que manejaba a Deidara como si fuera una marioneta.<p>

¡Como desearía Deidara que ese fuera un genjutsu! Miro hacia arriba pidiendo ayuda a…él no sabía a quién le pedía clemencia, y entonces vio caer el agua.

Y abrió de nuevo los ojos, esta vez frente a Tobi que lo miraba y en sus manos llevaba una cubeta de agua (ahora vacía)

-¡Esta vivo, sempai!- grito el buen chico –Me alegro que Sasori san no lo matara-

-¡Tobi, hum!- grito el rubio -¿Ha sido un sueño?-

-¿Qué cosa sempai?- pregunto el otro dejando la cubeta a un lado

-¡Lo del escenario, el ballet, el tutú!-

-¿Qué ya no se acuerda sempai?- pregunto el Uchiha, luego rio infantilmente –Por supuesto que no ha sido un sueño. Pero como Tobi ser buen chico y sabe que a su sempai le daría pena que lo vieran con el tutú que le puso Sasori san, Tobi se lo quito- dijo mostrando efectivamente el traje rosado

Hasta ese momento, Deidara no se había percatado del frío que tenía. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de que solo llevaba los calzones.

-¡Eres un idiota Tobi! Hum- grito golpeando al enmascarado y haciéndolo volar por los aires.

-¡Pero sempai…! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- grito mientras se fusionaba con el cielo negro y cubierto por estrellas, perdiéndose de vista, mientras su sempai se dirigía indignado a su habitación (aun en calzoncillos)

Y mientras Tobi caía, alcanza a pensar en algo.

No importaba que tan malo fuera (porque él mismo estaba consciente de que no era un buen chico); No importaba que fuera Madara y el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, no importaba que fuera un loco maniaco que viviría eternamente y que deseara gobernar el mundo. Él no se merecía esto por culpa de una piedra y la tonta venganza de Sasori.

Sin duda disfrutaría el día en que Sasori muriera (aun si perdía un importante miembro de la organización) y él pudiera ocupar su lugar como compañero permanente de Deidara (hasta que él muriera, porque él sí que no moriría nunca). Absoluta y rotundamente se vengaría de Deidara, haciéndole la vida lo más fastidiosa e imposible. Antes de caer de lleno en el suelo alcanzo a pensar en dos cosas más:

1.- ¡El no se merecía ese tipo de trato!

2.- Por estar pensando en su maléfico plan, no recordó que podía detener su caída.

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aqui el fic XD Espero que les haya gustado lo que esta humilde servidora de Akatsuki ha escrito.<p>

_**Deidara: No me ha gustado ni un pelo ¬¬**_

_**Tobi: A Tobi tampoco-**_

_**Sasori: No puedo creer que digas que esperas que muera pronto-**_

_**Itachi: Y yo que solo haya hablado para ser derrotado-**_

Ehm... no me malentiendan, yo los amo. Culpen a mi Inner que fue la que tuvo la idea o. Mary is a good girl, sempais! :D Por favor dejen comentarios, sugerencias para que pueda mejorar. ¡Hasta luego!


End file.
